A Day in the Life REVISED
by roadrunner010
Summary: A almost normal day for me and a story that just popped into my head.


A Day in Life

Summary - The rambling of my mind and the story I thought of. By the way, this Q is not the John de Lancie Q.

Sept. 7, 2005

Oh, my god, the friggin' alarm! Already? I tried to ignore the unignorable beeping at 6:20 something. With a grunt I rolled over and stood up. I heard my mom turn off the house alarm as I felt for the time button-"Where are you?" I said in a shaky falsetto voice- and pressed it. The next thing I knew, I was in my bed, my mom yelling for me to get up, and to take a shower. I sat up again. My dad stood in the in the frame of door getting his BMW clothes on.

"Good morning, buddy!" he said.

"Morning Daddy." I muttered. "I get to take a shower. Lucky me."

I walked out of my room and to the bathroom. Dad's other clothes were hanging on the pole. I walked to the kitchen and said numbly, "Dad's shirts are in the way."

"Move 'em." Mom said.

At 30 minutes later, we were on the highway going to school. Quite frankly, it was dull. Singing along with Switchfoot and pointing out heads in the backs of trucks has it's advantages, but not today. At school, I stood at the door with two girls waiting for someone to open the friggin' door and let us enter into the fridge they call school. I yawned as I entered home room(What's the use of home room, I wonder) and saw the new kid Kyle I-forgot-his-last-name. All this leads up to now as I begin to slip away

**Q walked to his room in Lothlorien, unaware of her condition behind him. She was Ayla, an elf of Mirkwood who he'd become acquainted with after being thrown from the Continuum. She was the only reason Q didn't kill himself the first chance he got. He was one of the only Q's who decided to stay a teenager for the rest of his almost immortal life. He had just confessed his love for her("-a hundred fire walls protecting my feelings...for you." Stupid way to put it.). Turned out horribly, though. He shut the door to his room behind him and leaned against it-**

Students are in the hall, time to go. The was crazy, as always. It is always funny hearing Chase yell, "Pray for me!", then walk in to Math class singing a mutilated version of Take You Back. Oops, I wrote while my teacher was praying. Now she's explaining the blue-slips to Kyle, the new kid. I'll start back writing as soon as math class is over. Miss McCain is just jaabbering now. So freakin' cold! Note time.

Yawn...

Yawn...

Laugh...

Laugh...

Mine is a funny class. At least I'm not- well, maybe I am the only student with a runny or drippy nose as I say.

Aiya!

Why does Tushar get to leave earlier!

So let me slip away...

**He shut the door, leaning against, and slowly sliding down.**

"**What's wrong with me?" Q asked to no one. Suddenly, his eyes turned black. He would remember nothing that is about to happen.**

**Another Q, who we'll call Q2, appeared in the all too familiar Q flash. "Maybe it's because you're in love with an elf." He sneered. "A mortal."**

"**Get away, Q." Q said.**

"**Or maybe, you've abandoned all your kind for this pitiful, primitive Middle Earth!" **

"**Q..." **

That's the bell!

10:42 A.M. - Quiz time.

That was too easy.

Slip away time...

"**Or maybe, it's because you're weak!" Q2 spat out. **

**Q reached his limits. Anger turned to hate; hate turned to pure energy as Q jumped up, turned horizontal in mid-air, planted his feet on the door, and launched himself at Q2. Q collided with Q2's stomach, forcing electricity from his body into Q2's. He let out a scream. Q did a back flip, landed on his two feet, held up his arms, and let loose pure electrical energy from his finger tips onto Q2. In a final attempt to survive, he forced Q back with a burst of electricity that ultimately wasted his powers. Q fell back, a few bolts of electricity shooting from his finger tips. The smoking Q2 forced himself to stand. Q leapt at him and landed behind him and grabbed his neck with one hand. He raised the other hand, placed on the back of his skull, released his other hand, and electrocuted him till death. He flung his lifeless body into the corner of the room where it rapidly decayed, leaving dust to get blown away out his window by a gust of wind. **

**Suddenly, Q's eyes returned to their normal blueish-gray color. **

Writing break over at 11:47 A.M.

Another boring lecture by my science teacher. He used to be in the army. Let there be lunch! Nope, didn't work, it's still 11:59. Who knew that some guy name Ti Tang from Vietnam runs Ford.

Yawn.

12:15 - Yawn...

12:16 - Yawn...

2:09 - Almost time to go home. Right after E.C. History. Yawn. I WANT MY COFFEE! I get to get a grade on my binder. Stupid, stupid, stupid... At least Mrs. York is a Trekkie and Star Wars fanatic. She says the hallway is too loud. Too loud my butt! It always friggin' sounds like that!

2: 42 - My hand hurts. I think I have Writer's Cramp.

2: 56 - About to leave. In fact, peeps are leaving! Ohmigod!

4: 16 - I am listening to the Beatles, big surprise, huh? I'm about to watch the Terminal. This is Danneh Johnson signin' off!

September 8, 2005

**Part 2**

8: 29 - Home room, why do I even bother? My 'A Day in the Life' project turned out to be two days in the life of me. Yawn. It's already starting out as a funny day. I beg for coffee, I don't think I have some accent, yet I never friggin' get it! I bet Miss McCain thinks I'm lazy. But I ain't! I'm not selling anything because I have a bloody cold! People these days...

Somewhere around 9: 39 A.M. - Yawn. Bbye...

**Q stood in the center of the room, totally oblivious to what just happened. A tiny bolt of blue electricity ran across the wall behind him. He decided to check up on Ayla and lead her back to her room. She declined and said she could find her own way back. He rubbed his nose and saw blood on his hand. "Son of a petaQ..." he muttered and ran back to his room and shut the door. Another bolt shot from the corner of the room and vanished. He sat on the bed. Another bolt of electricity shot across the ceiling, stopped at where he stood when he killed Q2, went straight down, and vanished. It repeated this cycle, faster each time until it was a blur of blue. Suddenly a huge bolt shot from the beam and hit Q - "Oh, shit!" he screamed - and he vanished in a flash of blue-white light. **

**He was surrounded by darkness. He always thought Hell was bright because of the lake of fire. In other words, he thought he was dead. In the blink of an eye, stars and planets whirled past him act break-neck speed. One thought entered his head.**

**Ayla.**

**He appeared right outside the Great Barrier of the Milky Way galaxy. Four Q he recognized as the five that survived his showdown with 0. The first, who we'll call Qy(Pronounced Q-ee), was a female Q dressed completely in white as the other four. She had long blonde hair. The second Q, who we'll call Q3, had long dirty-blonde hair and resembled Josh Holloway from Earth 2005. The third Q, Q4, had short brown hair and had a black stripe going down his shirt. The fourth Q, Q5, was bald. An elder. He wore a silver shirt with black pants. **

**In a flash of stupidity Q said, "I guess ya'll ain't here for the party, huh?" With that, he spun around, sent out a electrical shockwave and vanished.**

**Not fifteen minutes later, he was already fighting. A bright fight(on a planet similar to Hell, over 90 percent of it was magma,.) That would never enter the history books. Q gabbed Q5's throat, squeezed, electrocuted him, and threw him into the lave lake beneath the platform supports by wires(which he'll soon regret building). That left three Q's. Q3 sent out a green beam from his right hand, which hit one of the wires holding up the platform, sending it shoot towards Q. He dodged, but it hit his right side, sending him sprawling across the platform and over the edge. He grabbed the edge with one hand and hung on for dear life. Qy appears standing above him and lifted up her foot to step on his hand. Q reached up with his other hand, grabbed her foot, and, with a scream, pulled her off the edge. He flipped himself up and landed cat-footed on the platform. Q4 appear in front of him, poised to strike. Q stood to his full height. Suddenly, four of his fingers from each hand turned into blades and grew at least a foot long. A third regular hand grew from his stomach. He charged forward, used his extra hand to grab Q4's head, impale him on his right claw, and throw him over the edge. His hands returned to normal and his extra hand vanished. Q5 suddenly appears in front of him and grabbed his head with both hand and end electrical currents into his head. Q screamed. **

**It exploded. The planet exploded. in a brilliant flash of white-hot magma. Q appeared just in time to witness this. Q's upper body was covered with tiny cuts and gashes, the worst of them a large bleeding gash on his side where the struck him. He inhaled through his nose and the cuts vanished. Hidden not healed. **

"**Do you know about the ghosts in the machines?" Q asked, a cold glass a tequila on his forehead. He swung around in his swivel chair in a bar.**

"**What?" The droid bartender said.**

"**I've always wanted to say that." Q chuckled, and drank the tequila in one gulp. **

"**Would you like anymore, sir?" Bartender asked. Q nodded. He began to pour more into his glass.**

"**Leave the bottle!" Q snapped, and jerked the bottle from his hand.**

"**Thank you, sir."**

"**Get the hell outta my face, canner."**

1: 03 P.M. - I am not sugar high. I am not hyper. OK, I am. Big-ish lunch. M&M's. Back to my annoying little commentary.

Sometime around 1: 50 P.M. - My hyperness has wore off. Back in loverly math class. I have an idea for a House, M.D. story. I really do miss Catherine. Now for the end of my story, my nameless story.

"**You sure, sir?" Bartender said. "Because, here on-"**

"**I said get the hell outta my face, canner!" Q yelled. The droid turned and walked to serve another costumer. The human boss, Sam, walked out of the backroom.**

"**Long time, no see, Q!" he said, cheerily. **

"**Hello, Sam." Q mumbled. **

"**Why the long face?"**

"**My planet exploded."**

"**Again?" Sam sighed. "Man, didn't I warn you not to mess with the Death Star!"**

"**I haven't gone to that galaxy in years." Q said, taking a sip from the bottle. "And the Death Star was destroyed." He sighed. "I left her."**

"**Another stripper?" Sam sighed again. "Honestly, Q, stop feeling so compassionate about women who have devoted their bodies to pornography-"**

"**No, Sam. A elvish girl. From Middle Earth."**

"**Never been."**

"**I've become attached to her."**

"**Love?"**

"**No?" Q snapped. He thought about it. "Yes."**

"**Q, it's alright to love someone outside your own race. You may even be the beginning of a revolution that will shake the foundations of the Q Continuum itself! My point is, you've got to have faith. If she doesn't love you back, well then, there will be others. You remember q?"**

"**The first child born in the Continuum." Q dead panned. **

"**Faith."**

"**You know what, Sam? You're right. Thanks, man." Q vanished.**

_**But what if, she doesn't love me back? **_

Sometime around 2:40 - About to leave, again. Fun, fun, fun.

3: 53 - I'm about to watch T.V. Or get on the computer. This'll be the end. For me. And of my annoying little commentary. Danny Johnson signing out...


End file.
